<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of destruction by ReikoNatsume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755264">Tears of destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume'>ReikoNatsume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Error is Geno, I made Error cry so much, I'm Sorry, Jealous Ink, M/M, Reaper loves his little glitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error finds out something about his relationship with Reaper and it causes him grief. Will their relationship patch up...It's all up to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Destructive Death - Relationship, Error/Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears of destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencoffee/gifts">goldencoffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for #gyftmass2020<br/>My dear Imp, it's for you:<br/>Twitter: @dustybinni</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was on a cliff in Outertale knitting and humming quietly to himself. He would stop knitting every so often to make sure his glasses didn’t fall off his face or to look at the stars. He didn’t understand why but they made him calm and content, like it was something he yearned for his whole life, he usually brushed it off as feelings he gained in the Antivoid.  </p>
<p>He put down the puppet he was making at the sound of a portal and looked behind him, his mouth open, a greeting at the tip of his tongue when he saw it wasn’t who he was expecting  </p>
<p>“Hey glitchy! How are you this fine day?” Ink called with a grin, while Error’s expression soured. </p>
<p>“What do you want squid?” he mumbled as he picked up his knitting again, trying to ignore the artist who sat next to him. </p>
<p>“Just using the chance to talk with you without Death hanging around. It’s like he’s glued to your side.” Ink complained while Error hid a smile in his scarf at the reminder of his partner.  </p>
<p>They fought the few first times they met, but after that something changed and Reaper started flirting with him and trying to get to know him better. At first Error did his best to keep him at distance, discourage him but when he saw how persistent Death was he decided to give him a chance. They were friends for a long while before Error decided to try and move it forward, making them a couple which Reaper accepted with such happiness that Error was lost. He lived for so long thinking his life had no real purpose, that everyone hated him, despised him only for Reaper to love him with such passion.  </p>
<p>“Error?!”  </p>
<p>The glitch blinked back from his musings as he saw Ink waving his hand in front of his face “Are you here? Did you crash?” Error slapped Ink’s hand away from his face. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t touch me.” Error snapped making Ink laugh. </p>
<p>“Anyway, why do you even let him be so close to you?” Ink asked as his hand ghosted over his paint vials. Error blushed a bright yellow and didn’t notice Ink’s hands pausing on green and red, jealousy and anger “Are you together?” Ink asked quietly and twitched when Error blushed brighter and made a barely there nod.  </p>
<p>Ink grabbed the front of Error’s  scarf and tugged him for a kiss.  </p>
<p>Their teeth barely brushed when Error pushed Ink away and slapped him “What do you think you are doing?!” Error shouted walking further away from Ink.  </p>
<p>The creator shot up and glared at Error “Why? Why him, not me? Why are you with him?” Ink ranted waving his arms around.  </p>
<p>“It’s not like he loves you, he’s with you only because you were Geno!” Ink snapped to then cover his mouth with shocked expression, looking at confused Error.  </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’m Error, I always was Error… I…” the glitch paused lost for words while Ink’s hands moved over his bandolier again. </p>
<p>“You were Geno, the first Geno who dated Reaper to then disappear and somehow became Error. I know that and I’m sure Reaper knows as well.” Ink said calmly while Error started shaking his head. </p>
<p>“No! No, he loves me, it’s not because… it’s not.” He muttered to himself and opened a glitching portal. </p>
<p>“Error, wait!”  </p>
<p>Ink tried to catch him but the other was gone, back in his empty Antivoid, sitting on his beanbag with silent tears falling down his face as he cradled Reaper’s puppet in his hands. </p>
<p>‘He said he loves me, but if he knows… does that mean he loves my past self not who I am now? Does it even count as loving me if that’s the case?’ this and other similar thoughts plagued Error’s mind for hours only to come to a halt at familiar voice calling out to him.  </p>
<p>“Error~, love?” the glitch froze as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind “Are you alright my love?” Reaper spoke softly, his eyes looking concerned at the tear tracks on Error’s face “What happened?” that question broke the dam again making Error turn around and sob into Reaper’s chest.  </p>
<p>His fears were wrapped like a vice around his soul making him seek comfort from the only available source, even if it was to be the last time he could do this with him. Reaper held Error close, rubbing his back. He summoned his jet black wings and wrapped them around Error, crooning softly, waiting for his lover to calm down. </p>
<p>It took several hours, although you couldn’t tell in this place where time had no meaning. Error was not sleeping, having exhausted himself with his crying fit. Reaper rubbed Error’s face, tracing around the puffy eyes, going down the blue lines that marked his face like eternal tears.  </p>
<p>He never saw Error crying like that, not in this body.  </p>
<p>But Geno. </p>
<p>He remembered vividly one of the days where he came to the SAVE SCREEN to try flirting with the smaller, eternally bleeding skeleton again, only to see him sobbing his eyes out. That time too he threw himself into Reaper’s arms, clutching to his robe as if he would disappear if he relaxed his hold even a little. Quiet except for sobbed out pleas left his mouth, too slurred with sobs to be understood. Reper was just as lost then, only able to hold him in his arms and wait until the despair slackened its hold on him. </p>
<p>Their faces although looking so different, it was still excruciating to watch them… watch him cry.  </p>
<p>Reaper got up and put Error on the beanbag to then cover him with a blanket and put the Reaper-puppet in his hands. The God of death smiled slightly when Error snuffed in his sleep and curled up clutching the puppet close. He kissed Error’s forehead and opened a portal, he had a certain artist to talk with. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>Ink was in the DOODLE SPHERE painting when he felt a kick land in the middle of his spine that send him to the ground “What did you do to Error?!” Ink looked over his shoulder to see Reaper standing on his back. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean!” Ink tried to stammer out only for Reaper to grind his heel into Ink’s spine, making several hairline fractures appear in the artist’s spine. </p>
<p>“Don’t lie! Error had stardust from Outertale on his coat, you are the only one who meets him there except me! What did you do to him?!” Reaper demanded with his wings flared up in outrage. </p>
<p>“Okay! I told him! I told him he was Geno! I told him it’s the only reason you are with him!” Ink yelled out making Reaper freeze.  </p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment until Reaper let out a rough growl. </p>
<p>“You idiot! I’m with him because I love him. HIM! ERROR! Don’t you dare get close to him again or I will do my best to reap you, lack of soul notwithstanding!” he shouted and disappeared from the DOODLE SPHERE leaving terrified Ink to his own thoughts. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>Error woke up groggy and sat up on his beanbag, rubbing his eyes to then flinch as he noticed Reaper sitting on the ‘ground’ in front of him. “D-don’t you have work?” Error stuttered out with hoarse voice. Reaper got up and took Error’s hands in his. </p>
<p>“The dead will be there whenever I come now or later. You are more important.” Reaper said softly and Error scowled. </p>
<p>“Don’t lie! You don’t care about me! Only about Geno!” he shouted trying to get his hands from Reaper’s hold. </p>
<p>The God of death only held more firmly, ignoring the mechanical beeps coming from the glitch, “I won’t lie. At the beginning I was only interested in you because you were Geno. Some of your behaviors, your expressions and little ticks made me realize you were Geno in the past…” Error started crying, thinking his fears were true as he struggled more to get away from Reaper.  </p>
<p>“BUT!” </p>
<p>The raised voice, paired with the God’s serious gaze made Error freeze, tears falling freely from his eyes, “The more time I spent with you the more I saw how much different you are from him and despite those differences I still feel in love with you. You may have been Geno, but you weren’t anymore and the person you became is the person I feel in love with. I love you, your personality, your body, your quirks old and new. You are the monster I want to spend the rest of my eternity with. Not some long gone skeleton, not Geno, but you Error. Please believe me. I will understand if you don’t want to see me anymore but please don’t think I love you because of your past life that you don’t remember. Because the truth is that I love you and only you.”  </p>
<p>Error looked at Reaper to then look at their joined hands, Reaper’s grip now lax.  </p>
<p>Error took his hands from Reaper’s hold, “Leave.” Reaper opened his mouth, trying to say something only for Error to interrupt him, “I need to think about it, I need some time.” Reaper nodded and left through a portal leaving Error alone in the Antivoid to think and despair, crying endless tears.  </p>
<p>-------- </p>
<p>It was a few days after that when Error felt good enough to get out of the Antivoid. He still didn’t know what to think about his situation with Reaper and needed some help to figure it out.  </p>
<p>He knew he couldn’t go to Ink, not after the other clearly wanted to break them up. Which left only one other person he could ask about relationships.  </p>
<p>Blue. </p>
<p>He stood in front of Blue’s door, knowing he doesn’t need to worry about Stretch, the guy certainly drinking that sweet gunk called honey at Muffet’s again. He knocked and waited for the door to open and reveal smiling Blue.  </p>
<p>“Error! Welcome! I didn’t…” The Swap Sans paused noticing Error’s face, “Were you crying? Is everything okay? Please come in.”  </p>
<p>Error was swept inside by the ball of energy that was Blue and before he realized he was on the couch cradling a cup of hot chocolate.  </p>
<p>“What happened Error? It was quiet from your side for a while.” Error sipped some of his drink and sighed, his shoulders sagging. </p>
<p>“It’s about me and… and Reaper. He… I found out he got interested in me because I was Geno before being Error. He said he loves me for me and all but… I just don’t know what to do Blue.”  </p>
<p>The other listened calmly and nodded to himself as Error drank some more chocolate. The little skeleton waited until Error finished his cup and put it down on the table. </p>
<p>“I think he’s honest. He started spending time with you because he thought you were that Geno guy, but you are not. If he only was interested in ‘Geno’ he would leave once he realized you were not him anymore. I’m not sure but isn’t there another Aftertale with Genocide there? If he wanted Geno he would have went to him, but he stayed with you, because he wants you and loves you, not Geno.” Blue said calmly while Error listened with thoughtful expression. </p>
<p>“There is a new Geno… what if he goes to him now, I told him I needed time but what if he decided not wait for me and went to that Geno?” Error started panicking only for Blue to take his hand and squeeze gently. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he would do that. And if he did, he doesn’t deserve your tears. You deserve someone to love you fully. I know you don’t believe that, but you do deserve nice things. Talk to him and then decide what you want to do.” Blue said gently and smiled reassuringly.  </p>
<p>Error nodded, now looking considerably calmer and the two friends talked a few more hours before Error had to leave, least Stretch finds him. </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Reaper was in Outertale, on the same cliff he first talked to Error without starting a fight. </p>
<p>That day years ago he came here to relax, not expecting the Destroyer to be sitting and knitting here, mere hours after they fought over an AU again.  </p>
<p>But he was off the clock so instead of starting a fight he started a conversation. </p>
<p>It was the day he realized Error was similar to his lost Geno, the scowls on their faces, the shy hesitant smiles, the habit of hiding their faces in their scarfs, the same soul resonance, except Error’s more glitchy, whatever changed his body changing his soul as well. It was the little things that made him get interested in the skeleton.  </p>
<p>Now he wishes he never realized the connection, wished that his interest sparked naturally.  </p>
<p>Maybe then he would be sitting here with Error chatting happily and knitting at his side, munching on chocolate, with Reaper handfeeding him and smiling when Error would realize and blush his adorable bright yellow.  </p>
<p>Instead, he was alone, reminiscing about him, fearing their relationship is over.  </p>
<p>Death flinched, torn from his thoughts when someone sat next to him and looked to his left to see Error, the black-boned skeleton sitting close and avoiding his gaze.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Error asked meekly as one of his hands grabbed the edge of Reaper’s sleeve, showing that despite the question he didn’t want the God to leave. Reaper smiled, feeling hope blossom in his soul. </p>
<p>“Just remembering all our dates here. Maybe planning another one?” he asked hopefully. Error looked at him for a moment to drop his eyes down again. </p>
<p>“That depends… Did you really mean that? That you love me? Me… not ‘Geno’ I was?” Error said quietly, his hand holding Reaper’s sleeve shaking.  </p>
<p>Reaper nodded and took hold of Error’s hand. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did mean that. I love you, not some past Geno and I will always love you, no matter how many versions of Geno appear in the Multiverse. Because I love you, Error, the Destroyer. You are the only one that I love and will ever love for eternity.” Reaper said honestly and let out a small grunt when Error threw himself at him.  </p>
<p>They kissed desperately with tears streaming down their faces, Reaper’s wings wrapping around them, closing them in their own little bubble, protecting them from the rest of the world.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you, please don’t leave me.” Error stuttered between the kisses only for Reaper to shake his head and hold Error closer.  </p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I will never leave you my love, my mate, my dearest soul, the star of my life.” The God of Death said and kissed Error passionately, his thumbs moving over Error’s cheeks, cleaning the face of his lover from tears, “I’m yours for eternity. I’m yours for as long as you will have me.”  </p>
<p>Error clung to Reaper at those words, his eyes wide, looking deep into Reapers empty sockets that somehow still were warmer and more expressive than eyes of other skeletons, other humans, other monsters, in Error’s opinion.  </p>
<p>“I love you. I love you so much. I’m yours, in life and in death.” Error whispered heartfelt.  </p>
<p>The two spent next few hours cuddling, looking at the stars and exchanging soft kisses and loving words, putting the argument behind them and looking forward to the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>